


Teraz jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

by Lofney



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jako Dzieci, Kids, friends - Freeform, przyjaźń
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofney/pseuds/Lofney
Summary: Clint zrobi wszystko, aby należeć do grupy popularnych chłopców. Przez zaślepienie swoim marzeniem, nie widzi, że nie jest traktowany z szacunkiem. Pewnego dnia spotyka dziewczynkę w rudych warkoczach, która pomaga mu dostrzec prawdę.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pierwotnie opublikowałam na wattpadzie, ale stwierdziłam, że chyba jednak wolę, aby moje historie były tutaj.

\- Bum! Wpadła bomba do piwnicy, napisała na tablicy... - Rudy dwunastolatek rozpoczął wyliczankę, aby wybrać tego, który będzie odgrywał rolę złego w zabawie. Przy każdym słowie wskazywał innego chłopca z okręgu, w którym stał. - ... a złoczyńcą będzie Clint! - Zatrzymał palec na najmniejszym z chłopców.

\- Znowu? Od kilku dni jestem złoczyńcą. Może teraz niech ktoś inny nim zostanie. - Oburzył się Clint.

\- Okej. Niech każdy z was pokaże reszcie, jaką ma broń. - Rozkazał Butch, lider całej grupy.

Chłopcy natychmiast zaczęli wyciągać przed siebie plastikowe pistolety. Każdy z wyjątkiem Clinta. On, jako jedyny z całej sześcioosobowej grupy, miał plastikowy łuk i strzały.

Kiedy matka zabrała go na zakupy, o które tak bardzo prosił od miesięcy, nie posiadał się ze szczęścia. Potrzebował zabawki, aby móc należeć do grupy chłopców, których tak podziwiał. Byli starsi od niego, bogaci. Budzili respekt u większości dzieciaków w dzielnicy. Jego największym marzeniem było bycie jednym z nich, ale żeby to zrobić, musiał w pełni uczestniczyć w zabawach przez nich wymyślanych, a do tego potrzebna była zabawkowa broń. Chłopcy uwielbiali wcielać się w role tajnych agentów, walczących z przestępcami.

Wszystkie zabawki były bardzo drogie, a w rodzinnym domu Bartonów się nie przelewało. Każdy dolar był bardzo cenny. Ważniejsze było zapłacenie rachunków i kupno chleba niż jakieś fanaberie.

Małemu dziesięciolatkowi to nie przeszkadzało. Doskonale rozumiał, co jest najważniejsze. Był mądrym chłopcem, dlatego każdy pieniążek, jaki otrzymał, chował do specjalnego słoika, który trzymał pod łóżkiem. Gdy ten się napełnił, od razu pobiegł z nim do matki, by ta pojechała z nim do sklepu w centrum miasta.

Rozglądał się po kolorowych półkach, ale żaden z pistoletów go nie przekonał do siebie. Były za duże, za małe, zbyt czarne lub zbyt kolorowe, przypominające te na wodę, których używają klauni. Karabiny były za drogie, a pałki zbyt skromne. Nie wiedział, co wybrać, zwłaszcza że nie na wszystkie modele było go stać.

Gdy wreszcie jego wzrok padł na fioletowy łuk, już o niczym innym nie marzył. Od razu podbiegł do niego i chwycił w małe rączki. Był piękny i błyszczący. Poza łukiem w zestawie był jeszcze mały kołczan z kilkoma strzałami na gumowe przyssawki.

Od razu po zakupie wypróbował przedmiot. Strzelanie z łuku nie jest łatwe, ale Clint po kilku nieudanych próbach załapał, jak powinno się odpowiednio naciągać cięciwę, aby strzała poszybowała daleko w przestrzeń.

Tego dnia był najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem w Stanach.

\- Widzisz Clint, my mamy takie same pistolety, co oznacza, że jesteśmy w jednej drużynie. Tak samo, jak sportowcy mają koszulki, w takim samym kolorze. - Położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - A ty się różnisz. Jak będziesz miał pistolet, wtedy może zostaniesz jednym z nas. A teraz do boju!

Chłopcy rozbiegli się, zostawiając Clinta samego. Wziął głęboki oddech i udał się w największe krzaki, jakie były na podwórku.

Zabawa polegała na tym, że agenci musieli znaleźć złoczyńcę. W tym celu rozbiegali się, aby złoczyńca mógł się schować. Coś w rodzaju zabawy w chowanego tyle, że bez liczenia. Złoczyńca miał być zaskoczony przybyciem agentów.

Clint usiadł na trawie po turecku i zaczął skubać pojedyncze źdźbła. Nudziło mu się strasznie. Tak bardzo chciał należeć do tej gromady, ale za każdym razem kończył samotnie w krzakach.

Usłyszał dudnienie. Piątka chłopców krzycząc i naśladując odgłosy strzelania, rzuciła się na niego. Dwójka najsilniejszych chłopców trzymała go, aby nie wstał z ziemi, a reszta celowała do niego z zabawkowej broni. Butch kucnął przed Clintem i pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Jesteś taki słaby, Barton. - Zacmokał. - Nie umiesz nawet oprzeć się mojemu oddziałowi. Zaraz trafisz do więzienia. Tam spotkasz swoich kolegów.

Brat Butcha, Malik, podszedł do niego i kopnął w brzuch. Przecież tak się robi ze złoczyńcami. To nic dziwnego.

Cała banda zaczęła się śmiać, a Clint poczuł, jak wilgotnieją mu oczy. Nie tak miało to wszystko wyglądać. Dziś miało być lepiej. Dziś miał zdobyć kolegów, ale znowu się nie udało.

Kręciło mu się w głowie i umierał z powodu przyduszania. To nie był jego najlepszy dzień.

Nagle coś świsnęło. W powietrzu zaczęły latać małe, okrągłe kamyki. Było ich mnóstwo, leciały w jednym kierunku, robiąc niezłe zamieszanie. Wyglądało to, jakby padał grad. Co ciekawsze, trafiały one tylko w tył głowy chłopaków z bandy Butcha. Żaden z kamyków, nawet nie dotknął Clinta.

\- Szybko, zwiewamy stąd! - Krzyknął lider, uciekając gdzie pieprz rośnie. Zaraz za nim pobiegła reszta.

Clint zdezorientowany rozejrzał się po podwórku. Zza drzewa wyłoniła się dziewczynka, mniej więcej w jego wieku, no może trochę młodsza. Na jej buzi widniał grymas i ślady błota. Rude włosy, związane w dwa opadające na ramiona warkocze, skakały razem z nią, gdy podeszła żwawym krokiem do Clinta. W jednej dłoni trzymała ręcznie zrobioną procę. Na drugim nadgarstku miała zawieszony woreczek z kamykami. To ona musiała przepędzić chłopaków.

\- Od paru dni cię obserwuję. - Powiedziała, wyciągając do niego rękę i pomagając mu wstać z ziemi. - Dlaczego tak ci zależy na zabawie z nimi? Przecież to kretyni.

\- Są najbardziej lubiani w szkole. Każdy chce się z nimi kolegować, bo dzięki temu jest cool. - Odpowiedział.

Ruda się skrzywiła na dźwięk ostatniego słowa. Nie przepadała za nim. Miało dziwne brzmienie.

Clint otrzepał swoje spodenki z kurzu. Podniósł swój łuk, który w wyniku napaści znalazł się poza jego zasięgiem, i przewiesił go sobie przez ramię.

\- Ja uważam, że jesteś fajny. - Czubkiem buta zaczęła kopać mały dołek w ziemi. - Jak się nazywasz? - Zapytała, podnosząc wzrok.

\- Clint. A ty?

\- Czarna Wdowa.

Clint się zaśmiał.

\- A prawdziwe imię.

\- Natasha. - Odpowiedziała naburmuszonym tonem. - Ale nie lubię go. Wymyśliłam, więc sobie ksywę, po tym, jak obejrzałam w telewizji dokument o pająkach. Czarne wdowy są super.

Przez chwilę stali w ciszy nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Clint bał się pająków, ale nie chciał o tym mówić nowej koleżance. Nie chciał, żeby przez to, uderzyła go kamieniem, wystrzelonym z procy.

\- Jeżeli mamy stworzyć własną paczkę, ty też musisz mieć ksywę. - Odezwała się w końcu Natasha. - Jak byś się chciał nazywać?

Clinta zatkało. W grupie pod przewodnictwem Butcha, nikt się go o nic nie pytał. A Natasha nie tylko chciała znać jego zdanie, ale i chciała się z nim się kolegować.

\- Nie wiem. Nie znam żadnych chwytliwych nazw. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Natasha zamyśliła się. Obeszła chłopaka dookoła. Dotknęła łuku i ściągnęła go z ramienia Clinta, a następnie wcisnęła mu go do ręki.

\- Pokaż, jak strzelasz. - Rozkazała.

On sięgnął do kołczanu po strzałę. Napiął cięciwę i puścił ją w kierunku drzewa. Przyssawka przykleiła się do małego oka na korze.

\- Hawkeye. - Szepnęła. Clint popatrzył na nią pytająco. - Sokole oko. Pasuje do ciebie.

\- Podoba mi się. - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Ale musisz jeszcze potrenować. Tak samo, jak ja. - Podniosła procę na wysokość ich wzroku. - Chodź, znam dobre miejsce, gdzie można spotkać wiele wiewiórek. Nawet nie wiesz, jakie są szybkie.

Natasha objęła ramieniem kolegę i tak już poszli w stronę parku, gdzie ich następnym zadaniem było polowanie na wiewiórki. 


End file.
